


0854

by deixisdyad



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adrenaline, Biting, Choking, Holy-shit-we're-still-alive Sex, Injury, M/M, Omnic Crisis, Praise Kink, Quickies, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Soldiers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deixisdyad/pseuds/deixisdyad
Summary: "After a bloody battle against the omnics, Jack needs to release his adrenaline immediately and Gabriel is more than willing to comply."





	0854

Enemy casualties: eight hundred and fifty-four. Jack repeats the number in his head.  _Eight hundred. Then fifty-four more._  He and Gabriel stand alone, stranded for now in the shell of a city building. The horizon burns around them. The sun sets amidst the clouds of exhaust. They wait to be found.   
  
_Eight hundred_. Jack was grazed in the shoulder. Gabriel was stabbed in the leg.  _Fifty-four more._  
  
Every movement's like a train barreling towards a cliff with no way to brake. Like he could jump out a fifth-story window and crash through the earth below. He gives in. Collapses to the floor against the rubble.  
  
_Eight-_  
  
"Jackie."  
  
Now Gabriel's next to him. Gabriel's hand is on his chest. It feels like a deadweight. His lips are sharp with dust and air.  
  
"We could have died," Jack gasps. "We could have. We."  
  
"Fuck, Jack." Gabriel's already at his belt.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He's out in the open now, because Gabriel knows what he needs. More. Always more. Gabriel's rough fingers smearing grime on him. Smoke in his lungs. Red vision.  
  
Returning the favor escapes him. Jack's fingers tremble over Gabriel's waist. No, no - Gabriel's hands leave him. They close over Jack's and steady at the fly of his pants. A small squeeze. They make it work together.  
  
_Eight hundred-_  
  
Medical grade lube is water-based. It dries too quick for the fingers opening Jack up to be pleasurable. Full, violent, like fire from a gun's barrel that shoots down Jack's body and makes him writhe. Grounding bliss. Gabriel's here. Jack's here. Jack breaks open and the world beyond the glass-spun cage of their fucking is a blur. He doesn't sob at the burn of a third finger. He laughs.  
  
And then Gabriel covers him and he's inside him and he moves and he moves and the hand that was inside Jack closes tight around his throat and it feels like death kissing him all over again and Gabriel hurts but his voice is so good and Jack chokes,  _harder._  
  
And Gabriel says to him, "you did so well out there, best fucking shot I've seen in my life, Christ, saved me how many times, be dead if it weren't for-"  
  
_more-_  
  
It takes Jack to the edge of the cliff and drives him off, glorious, hot, safe, teeth in his neck and a hand dripping wet around him wringing out the last of it.  
  
Gabriel sighs his name into his ear.  
  
Jack comes down.

**Author's Note:**

> from the R76 Kink Meme prompt:
> 
> _After a bloody battle against the omnics, Jack needs to release his adrenaline immediately and Gabriel is more than willing to comply.  
>  +bonus points if painful/little to no foreplay  
> ++more bonus points if choking is involved  
> +++I'll do your laundry if Gabe showers Jack with praise for his competence and that's what it takes to make him come_
> 
> it was such a pleasure writing this :)


End file.
